Fever
by Lena-D-4
Summary: Ritsu is not feeling well and Takano is taking care of him.


**It's my first story of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, hope you like it. Ritsu is not feeling well and Takano is by his side. I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
**

* * *

 **Fever**

Marukawa Publishing, Emerald editing department. The editors there are living the worst part of the cycle. It's been a while they slept. Everyone was a real mess because of the manuscripts. One person looked a lot worse than the others. This person is Onodera Ritsu. It's been 3 days since he slept and his condition got worse because he didn't feel good. He had a terrible headache since this morning. Watching through the manuscripts his vision was clouded. He just shook his head and tried to focus on his work. But after a while he had to stop and put on a coat because he was feeling cold. Kisa who was sitting next to him questioned him.

"Ricchan, are you okay?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Y-yeah… just feeling a little cold that's all." he pretended a fake smile on his face even though he felt awful at the moment. Kisa put his head back on the table and fell asleep. Ritsu started to work again. At the end of the day they all finished the manuscripts and Hatori took it to the press. Kisa was relieved and ran to the elevator right after Hatori left. Ritsu packed his things and went home. On the ground floor, he ran into Takano who was smoking his cigarette. "T-Takano-san…" he looked up at him and pressed the cigarette. "W-why are you still here?"

"I was waiting for you. Can we go?" Ritsu's reddened face flushed even more. He took a step ahead but he felt dizzy. He had to put his hand on the wall. Seeing that, Takano went to his side. "Oi, are you all right? You look awful." when his hand touched his face he could feel his hot skin. He put his forehead on his. Ritsu's eyes widened. "You're burning up! You came to work when you are sick?!"

"I'm okay…" he pushed him away and took a step ahead put he collapsed. For his luck, Takano caught him in time.

"You're not okay, idiot!" he took him on his back and went home. Ritsu didn't have the power to resist. He just let Takano to put him on his back and bring him home. He started to lose his conscious because of the fever. Takano brought him to his own apartment. He put him on his bed and put a cold rag on his forehead. Ritsu's cheek was redder than the usual. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Where am I…?"

"At my place. Do you want to eat something?"

"I'm nauseous… I don't want to eat or I will throw it up…" Takano wiped Ritsu's hot cheek with the cold rag. When the cold rag touched his hot skin, he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for making you trouble…" he said in a weak voice.

"There's nothing to do if you get sick."

"But…"

"Hey!" he put his hand on Ritsu's cheek. His eyes widened. "You only have to focus on getting better! Don't worry about anything else! Okay?" Ritsu nodded. "Okay, now try to sleep." Takano stood up and was about to leave the room but Ritsu grabbed his hand.

"Don't go… senpai…" Takano's eyes softened. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"I won't go anywhere." he sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on his face. "Ritsu…" hearing him saying his name his heart skipped a beat. Ritsu closed his eyes and let the warm feeling to spread through his body. Another time he would tell him to leave or to leave him alone but this time it was different. He didn't want to be alone. It frightened him. But now he felt that he wasn't alone and it made him relaxed. His fast heartbeat and Takano's closeness was a lullaby to him. He fell asleep quickly.

Next day Ritsu woke up for 2 strong arms around him. When he opened his eyes, and looked up he saw Takano's sleeping face. First, he didn't know where he was but then he remembered. His cheek flushed, his heart was beating out of his chest. Takano pulled him closer. Ritsu's eyes widened then softened. Hearing Takano's breathing and feeling his heartbeat through his chest relaxed his body. He smelled his scent that stunned him. If it was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. If it was reality, he didn't want to separate. Whichever it is, Ritsu only wanted Takano to hold him in his arms forever and don't let him go. In his protected arms, he felt safe. He felt loved. He didn't know that he is thinking this because of the fever or not, but he was sure about his feelings. At least he can now admit to himself that he loves Takano. He always loved him. Despite their little disagreement 10 years ago, he only kept him in mind. Even though he doesn't remember everything, the love that he felt for him never disappeared. His eyes got heavy and fell into a deep sleep in Takano's arms.

When he woke up again he didn't feel the warmth that he felt. He opened his eyes and didn't see Takano by his side. He started to panic. He thought that it was all just a dream but then Takano stepped inside the room.

"You're awake." Ritsu slowly turned to the opened door. Takano brought a tray with him and put it on the nightstand. He sat on the bed. "You slept through the day." he put his hand on his forehead. "Seems like your fever went down a little. How are you feeling?"

"Takano-san…"

"What is it?" Ritsu grabbed his shirt and squeezed it. Takano saw tears in his eyes.

"I thought that you left me alone." Takano put his hand on Ritsu's head.

"Moron. I would never leave you alone! I love you too much." Ritsu's heart skipped a beat again and his cheek flushed.

"How can you say these words so easily…?" he asked quietly but Takano heard it. A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Because I love you." he kissed his forehead. Ritsu shivered. "You need to eat something so you can take your medicine." Takano helped him sat up and gave the tray to him. Ritsu was a little embarrassed but he ate the food and took the medicine. Takano was about to left when Ritsu took his hand.

"Takano-san…"

"What is it?" Ritsu put his other arm on his eyes so he couldn't see Takano's face when he says it.

"I love you…" he said quietly. Takano heard it and his eyes widened then he smiled. He put the tray back and lay in the bed pulling him into a hug. Ritsu looked up at him. Takano smiled.

"Finally, you said it, Ritsu." he pulled him closer and hugged him tight. "Just stay the way you are." Ritsu didn't know what to do. His heart was beating so fast because of his words. His arms slowly hugged him and squeezed his shirt. His put his flushed cheek on his chest. "I love you!" he whispered in his ears. He was even more embarrassed. He didn't know that he is hallucinating because of the fever or it happened, but he knew that being in Takano's arms nothing bad could happen to him.


End file.
